memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Ten Forward/Archive 2005
The Star Trek DVD's I was wondering if a page should be created with information on the six series DVD releases.-Rebelstrike2005 23:59, 28 Jan 2005 (CET) :That could be very useful. Actually, some sort of category containing information on releases of all kinds would be great, ie VHS, DVD, DVD/spec ed., etc. I don't know if this should be separate or listed in the same article as a film/episode, or perhaps both. A separate page is probably best, to avoid a feel of advertising. The extent of this info could also be discussed. -- Toddas 00:36, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I think it would be most appropriate to add information of that kind to the "Background information" sections of the "season" articles (such as: TNG Season 1). -- Cid Highwind 13:37, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) ::: I also noticed that at Star Trek.com episode guides they now say what DVD number the episode is on-Rebelstrike2005 16:01, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) Can I go ahead and add DVD information to the various seasons then? - Rebelstrike2005 20:14, 30 Jan 2005 (CET) :Go ahead, I'd say - we could still move that information to another page later, although I think that this won't be necessary. -- Cid Highwind 22:09, 2005 Jan 30 (CET) Could I talk about the various special features as well?-Rebelstrike2005 22:05, 3 Feb 2005 (CET) I added the DVD info to the seven DS9 seasons. Let me know what you think.-Rebelstrike2005 13:11, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) Suggestion for a new article I have been wondering , would it be suitable for creating an article about Star Trek fashion? Someone could lists species and add pictures about the things they wear. I think it would be a nice addition to the MA. Costume designers of Star Trek have done a great job at designing clothes for all. The Romulan raptor What would be a good title for this ship? Raptor type? or just Raptor (Romulan)? : Well, we only know there's one of them, so a class page wouldn't be right. Raptor (Romulan starship) would be an acceptable disambiguation, with Raptor as a disambig page pointing to it and Raptor class. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:26, Feb 4, 2005 (CET) :: The term Raptor was never associated with this vessel, so including the term in M/A would not be canon. It was never referred to anything more than a "drone-ship" or "modified warbird". --Gvsualan 00:54, 15 Feb 2005 (GMT) Acts Could sections of lengthy summaries for episodes be aranged under the heading of 'act's, such as Act One - Act Five? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:55, 4 Feb 2005 (CET) :My thoughts on this matter are already established at Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles - I believe that on most summaries, they will distract from the text, and break up the flow of the storyline too much. I try to signify the end of an act with an ellipsis (...) to establish the FADE OUT: typical at the act break (cf Sacrifice of Angels). In addition, some summaries are too short for this to be effective, as the subsections are too small. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:04, Feb 4, 2005 (CET) ::Which is why I wrote "lengthy" in the earlier post - if you read it, you'd see that! I tried to nominate an episode page earlier (see "Emergence"), but was told that it should be broken down into sub-headings. So should they or should they not be? If not, why isn't "Emergence" a featured page, yet? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:13, 4 Feb 2005 (CET) :::It's been supported, so it will be when we get around to adding it! As Tyrant said, his request for sub-headings is personal preference, as is my opposition to it. It did not stop him supporting it, as my dislike was not my reason for opposing Babel One. If you think your summaries work better with subheadings, fine, but each author has their own style of writing and arranging summaries, and I would not force people to such a rigid layout that may impede that. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:19, Feb 4, 2005 (CET) ::::Okay, thanks for clearing that up and I'm looking forward to "Emergence" becoming a featured article.--Defiant | ''Talk'' 21:24, 4 Feb 2005 (CET) No double reference It's not a good style to keep linking one keyword again and again, for expample having Jean-Luc Picard linked inside an episode each time Jean-Luc appears. I read that sometime ago on a talk-page but this isn't an official policy nor is it issued in one of our . Can anyone help me find a MA-resource that makes this "rule of thumb" more "offical"? -- Florian K 22:23, 5 Feb 2005 (CET) In addition to my above request for clarification on Episode References, I agree that this is something that needs an SOP dictated on. I always ensure not to duplicate my linking on any given pages, and occasionally I edit others' pages to conform to the same; but I am reluctant to do so frequently as I don't know what the rules govening such are. | THOR 20:51, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) : I'm still looking to get guidance on this as well as the same below, but I'm loathe to "nag"; have I addressed this issue in the wrong forum? | THOR 20:17, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::I'd be interested to hear an "official" word on this myself. It seems to me that the best style would be to link to a keyword only once within an episode summary, but also to link to each name in the cast list so that a user who wants to find out more about, say, Arne Darvin doesn't have to search for where he's mentioned in the episode summary. (Just my $.02.) --Josiah Rowe 00:08, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) :::It has often been said that links should be made only once in an article, see for example User_talk:Ottens#Multiple_links. It is an implicit convention, rather than an explicit one, but it should be made the latter. I will consider where best to put it - perhaps Memory Alpha:Build the web or similar. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 00:29, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::Do you think that an exception could, or should, be made for cast lists? If you look at Yesterday's Enterprise, for example (a featured page), you'll find that each of the guest star characters (e.g. Guinan, Tasha Yar and Rachel Garrett) are linked both in the episode summary and in the list of guest stars, which seems appropriate to me. If a user wants to find out more about Captain Garrett, it makes sense (to me) that such a user might scroll past the summary and look at the list of guest stars. I suppose the question is one of ease of use vs. aesthetic convention. --Josiah Rowe 00:43, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::::: I think in longer articles it should be 'allowed' to create a link per section, especially if it is not a character's name. If I read the article, but don't want to click on the link when it first does appear I read on, but if I notice something is mentioned again I might want to read on there. However I can't find the link, because it is within a bulk of text. I would also link all articles that are mentioned in the reference section of an article, for similar reasons: If I don't find the link where do I look? in the reference section, but for some weird reason the article is mentioned there, but not linked and that is very stupid -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:42, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) Featured pages Why does it take so long for these to be added to the list of featured pages? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 20:38, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) *You are welcome to pick up the slack yourself. Just follow the rules at: Memory Alpha:Featured article nomination policy. Tyrant 00:27, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant **Sorry, the question was about nominated articles actually being featured and not just nominated. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:25, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) ***I understood that. Read the policy. Tyrant 02:07, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ****Why are so many of these guidelines approximate? Why, for instance, does it read, "Nominations must wait for a minimum of seven days before they are accepted as Featured Articles"? Quite a few of the nominated articles have been on the nominations page (only, without being added to the list of Featured Articles) for longer than that, without any oppositions. Why? Also, why did you post "You are welcome to pick up the slack yourself", when I thought administrators only are able to select what articles become featured pages (with the support or opposition of others, of course)? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 03:15, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT) *****They are still there because no one has moved them. And any logged in user can do it, this was addressed here. Tyrant 03:42, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Style question Quick question - is anyone else missing the horizontal line between the page title header, and "From Memory Alpha,..."? It seems to have disappeared for me some time since the server move, and I can't see how to get it back, having looked through my Monobook.css and the general site one. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) : I've also noticed this -- another thing: all the links contained in the quicklinks and special pages usually point at http://memory-alpha.org , but that address has no response -- the only way to stay on the site is to type the www onto the address bar after youve failed to reach the esired page - http://www.memory-alpha.org is the only site that responds. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:41, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::That's odd, the address is working fine for me (I'm using it right now). The only thing I can think of is your DNS may not be fully updated yet - I did have some problems with that URL not connecting earlier. As for the hr, I was about to send an email to one of the Wikicities tech people, but I thought I'd check to see if it was just me first. I'll see if anyone else checks in with an affirmative, then get onto them. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:50, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) I can help you find the line. You can add one of the following lines to your monobook.css: #siteSub { border-top: 1px solid #aaaaaa; } (will have a line above "from Memory Alpha..."; that's a crude bugfix, but looks the same) OR #bodyContent { background : none; } (solution by Benutzer:FProg; the empty layer "bodyContent" blocks the line from beeing visible. If you'd extend the line, which is attached to each header to 3 or more px, you could see it. Making the layer invisible would bring it back). In the german monobook I implemented the first version because I don't like to "hide" layers I don't know personal. -- Florian - 19:20, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'll add the second one to the general Monobook.css now - if there are problems, we can replace it with the cruder fix. Thanks, Florian. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:24, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: Please add your updates from MediaWiki:Monobook.css to MediaWiki:Monobook.css/de for us german users. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 15:40, 12 Feb 2005 (GMT) War *Could a page be created with links to all the various wars that have occurred? Would it be best as a disambiguation page or simply a list of wars?-Rebelstrike2005 21:19, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) **Good idea, perhaps a List of wars and battles? Tyrant 21:23, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant ***List of wars and battles it is! Thanks!-Rebelstrike2005 21:26, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) **Lets not forget campaigns and skirmishs.... --Gvsualan 22:25, 13 Feb 2005 (GMT) ***If you want to include them in a single list, how about List of military conflicts? -- Josiah Rowe 04:06, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ****Is List of military conflicts okay for everyone?-Rebelstrike2005 15:19, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ****List of military conflicts allows for a broader spectrum of events and sounds more professional than List of wars and battles. I approve of this idea - Enzo Aquarius 15:29, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ***** I have been trying to start this topic for a while but I am at a loss at the best way to structure it. Should it be in chronological order or alphabetical?-Rebelstrike2005 14:45, 18 Feb 2005 (GMT) : Alphabetical. Its the only thing consistent as not all dates are know for battles whereas all battles start with the letter of the alphabet. --Gvsualan 00:54, 24 Feb 2005 (GMT) *I'd like to see dates beside the alphabeticalized links. Tyrant 03:45, 25 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant conflicting articles Hi sorry i may be misunderstanding or misreading an article, so please bare with my question. The page on warp says there is no time dilation because space is moving around the ship not the shit though space. Fine enough, but if thats the case why would stardates have to compensate for differing passages of time at different places? :Because impulse drive is how starships travel at near-relativistic velocities, and noticable time dilation can occur in greater and greater amounts as you get closer to light speed, which is exactly what impulse does -- propels you at high speeds just under the speed of light. :Besides the fact that there are proven holes in space, wormholes and time loops that are encountered by starships on a fairly regular basis. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 02:53, 21 Feb 2005 (GMT) Patrolled articles? Sometimes I see a small link at the bottom of a newly created page saying, "Mark this article as patrolled". I can't find any reference to articles being "patrolled" in the Help pages. What exactly does this mean? I can guess that a "patrolled" new page is one that's been OKed in some form, but I'd like to know the details. Is everyone authorized to do this? --Josiah Rowe 19:55, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I haven't seen any "official" information about that, either, but edits that are "marked as patrolled" are no longer marked with a '!' in the list of recent changes. Apparently, anyone who is logged in can do this. -- Cid Highwind 20:17, 20 Feb 2005 (GMT) :: For a brief introduction read Help:Recent changes patrol. Florian - [[ :Florian K| '']] 19:12, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::: Thanks, Florian! So marking an article as "patrolled" simply means, "it's not vandalism". Useful. --Josiah Rowe 20:51, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT)